fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hestia Dragonborn
Hestia Dragonborn is the second and last child of Otohime Dragonborn and Gyūki Hoori. Unlike her brother, she primarily takes after her father, making her a strong martial artist, despite her very young age. The combination of her great physical prowess, natural skill with martial arts, and her status as Gyūki's daughter has given her the alias: The Taijutsu Princess. Appearance Hestia is a five year-old who looks to be around eight years old. She has inherited her mother's small frame. Despite her small and childish build, she has very dense and compact muscles which she inherited from her father. These compact and dense muscles make her look a lot lighter, then she really is. This makes it hard for those who are kind enough to carry her back home when she falls asleep without warning during the day. It also makes it ease for other kids who want to bully her to underestimate her. Her highly compact body of course gives her a build suited for martial arts. While she has incredible physical prowess, she is not buff. This makes her a very hard target to it because of her small frame. Those who she spars with, generally people in their teens, have stated that trying to punch her is like trying to kill a fly with a punch. During the day, Hestia has a very lazy posture with blue eyes and a facial expression that always conveys drowsiness. To match this, Hestia's shoulder length blonde hair is usually a mess, especially during the day. She has a two blue pieces of string in her hair, both of which hold together few strands of hair. These two bunches of hair fall down past her chin on either side of her face and it is the only part of her hair that could be considered neat. Hestia usually wears civilian clothes rather than clothes that were made for fighting. Mostly she wears a dress or a white sweatshirt, a short-sleeved brown shirt, and long pants. Personality Hestia is an individual who still hasn't lost her naivety or childish traits, such as complaining or asking stupid questions. However, unlike most children her age she isn't very hyperactive during the day. In fact, she needs high doses of caffeine almost every hour to stay away. If she doesn't get enough caffeine she will fall asleep immediately and sometimes she will start to sleepwalk. This fatigue fades away as soon as the sun begins to set. Much to her parents dismay, this is when she has boundless energy. Otohime and Gyūki have tried many things to stop her nocturnal habits, but all the attempts have failed. It is very obvious that Hestia likes her father more than her mother. She often tries to get Gyūki to praise her by boasting around him. When Otohime praises her she doesn't seem to care and if it's during the day she will just fall asleep without responding. Constantly wanting her father's praised has slowly started to make her a lot like her father when he was a child. She likes to help at those she can and she finds great joy in doing so. This has caused her to make a lot of friends and some of these children will sneak out of their house at night just to be with her. Relationships History Hestia was born in the midst of a depressing time for the Dragonborn Family. It had been five years since Otohime and Gyūki's first child, Nora Dragonborn, was kidnapped. Up until Hestia's birth, Otohime and Gyūki seemed to be slowly losing hope with each passing year. This changed the moment Hestia was born as they tried to force themselves to be happy for her sake. As months passed after Hestia's birth, Otohime and Gyūki found it easier and easier to look on the bright side due to the good and stressful moments that come with raising a new baby. This led them to give Hestia the nickname: Nozomi (望, Hope). Synopsis Equipment *'Limiter Clothes:' Since she is only a child, using her physical traits to its fullest can greatly harm her because her body hasn't been trained enough to handle its own abilities. As a result, the clothes she wears is infused with magic power in a special way that limits her physical prowess by half. The only time she wears normal clothes is when she is training with her father and that is generally for only an hour. Magic and Abilities Tenshouaku Kenryu *'Rising Heaven Fist:' As the name may suggest, Rising Heaven Fist (上昇天拳, Jōshō Ten-Ken) is the signature technique of Tenshouaku Kenryu. To perform, Hestia crouches low to the ground with her fist next to her hip. She quickly extends her legs and launches herself into the air as she perform an uppercut toward the opponent's chin. When her fist is mere inches away from the target's chin, she slightly accelerates the speed of the uppercut, creating a shockwave the moment her fist makes contact with the opponent. The punch and shockwave hit the foe with enough force to launch someone twice her age a couple of feet into the sky. Wave Unlike her father, Hestia is capable of using magic. The magic that was most interesting was Wave and when her mother gave her information about it when she was four she began training immediately. As a child and as a novice, Hestia has can only nullify the weakest of magics. This lack of skill also makes it impossible for her to control waves and hard to produce waves the way she wants to. The waves are created by releasing her magic power that is vibrating at high frequencies from her body. Currently, she can only keep the waves active for a few seconds, meaning that she must be touching the foe for her to be able to hit them with it. During the rare times she is able to hit them, the target will receive a short zap. A single zap is capable of knocking out children twice her age and cause discomfort for adults. Creating a single wave or nullifying a single magic can be very tasking, causing Hestia to rarely ever use Wave. It is so tasking that she has to wait 10 minutes to use another spell and she can only use four to five spells a day. Demon-Human Hybrid Physiology *'Advanced Physical Prowess:' Unlike her long lost brother, Hestia inherited most of her traits from her father instead of her mother. In fact, the only trait she inherited from her mother is her above-average mental prowess which she obtains when she enters her demon state. She is not connected to water in any way nor does she have any draconic genes. This can be seen mostly clearly by her physical prowess. While she barely has any magic power, her physical prowess is far superior to other kids her age. **'Imperfect Physical Prowess Manipulation:' Hestia has inherited her father's unique ability to control the ratios between her physical traits. Currently, this ability is imperfect, forcing Hestia to have to concentrate a lot just to change the ratio by a margin. **'Martial Arts Intuition:' To Hestia, martial arts isn't a learned skill, but an instinctual one. All it takes for her to get better at martial arts is to learn to recognize, trust, and learn how to use those instincts. This instinct allows serves as a sort of danger sense. At a subconscious level Hestia is able to predict what kind of martial art strike is coming. Her senses constantly pick up on cues from the foe, the air, and other factors. Her subconscious knowledge about martial arts use these cues to accurately predict the strike. Her body responds to this prediction by reacting on its own, allowing her to react with ease and dodge it if her body is capable. Due to this trait, novice and intermediate martial artist will find it very difficult to hit her. This is shown by how not a single child has been able to hit her during a spar. Finally, this martial arts intuition makes Hestia a very quick learner. She was once able to learn another child's fighting style during the midst of a battle and not only mimic it, but improve it as well. **'Enhanced Senses:' Hestia's senses are by far, her greatest physical trait. Her senses are not only very acute, but slightly protected. This gives her a small amount of protection against magic targeting her senses like Sound Magic. Her eye sight is her greatest sense as it is so acute that she is able to easily see hair-thin wire from several meters away. *'Demon State:' Demon State is a state that causes Hestia's eyes to glow red. When she enters this state her eye sight increases greatly, she obtains an ominous presence, and her mental prowess enhances greatly. In this state, her mental prowess is comparable to an adult. The suddenness of this increase gives her a very imperfect version of telekinesis, only being able to lift things that are five feet away from her and less than 100 pounds. Magic Power Hestia has very little magic power, even by child standards. Her reserves of magic power are so small that she can only perform four to five spells a day. While her reserves are small, the magic power she possesses has a bit more destructive power then the magic power of other kids. In addition, it is mutated to be perfectly suited for martial arts. Trivia *Hestia's personality and appearance was inspired by the personality and appearance of Tina Sprout. *Hestia's future relationship with Nora Dragonborn is going to be a lot like Tomoya and Fuko's from Clannad. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Human Hybird Category:Demon Hybrid Category:Female Category:Child Category:Dragonborn Family Category:Martial Artist